


Why the hell not

by heartbreaker_21



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Hot Sex, One Night Stands, One Shot, Smut, Stranger Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbreaker_21/pseuds/heartbreaker_21
Summary: The reader is having a bit of rough time of it, when she sees an intriguing handsome stranger alone at a bar. One thing leads to another, and she takes him home.Written around Sense8's gorgeous Wolfgang Bogdanow - bit of a slow build because I LOVE tension.
Relationships: Wolfgang Bogdanow/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Why the hell not

It felt like I’d been at the table for hours. I glanced at my phone - not even one had passed.

The only reason I was there at all was because Jo had whined and pleaded for me to keep her company.  
“You won’t need me for that, once you latch on to Max I won’t see you for the rest of the night!” I protested.  
“I don’t know if he’s coming for sure, he just said ‘maybe’” Jo replied. “Pleasepleaseplease-“  
“Fine” I’d sighed. She’d thrown her arms around me.  
“You’re the best!”

Max hadn’t showed yet, but my point still stood – Jo was nattering a million words a minute to everyone within earshot. I was sitting moodily next to her, not taking in a syllable.

This was the thing. I’d gone for a promotion to senior manager at work because (I’ll be honest) I was pretty confident I’d get it. I was a ‘yes’ woman, volunteered myself for projects, had a good working relationship with everyone.  
But then I’d received a polite but short rejection email whilst sitting at my desk. It felt like someone had hollowed out my stomach with a spoon. By lunchtime the whispers had filtered down that the job had gone to Clara. _Clara?_ She’d been there for at least two years less than me for one, and she was so lazy. Everyone knew that the only way she managed to do things punctually was to offload on to juniors that didn’t know any better.

So now I was slouched on a tired leather booth in a noisy bar with people I saw enough of during the day to be honest, pretending to celebrate Clara’s ‘success’. I had avoided the woman herself by sitting as far away as possible.

My back was hurting from the way I was sitting so I straightened up. “Drink?” I asked Jo, touching her arm and completely butting in on her conversation.  
She glanced at her nearly-empty glass. “Go on then, I’ll have the same” she smiled. I didn’t offer to the people she was talking to and I wasn’t in the mood to care.

At the bar I mused at all the alcohol lined along the back wall, but my thoughts were on how long was socially acceptable to stay before I could go curl up in my cold flat. Probably for at least a whole hour, I thought reluctantly.  
I ordered and then leant on the bar, absent-mindedly watching the bartenders. A man sitting at the corner of the bar caught my eye.  
He had a tumbler of dark liquid between his hands which he was slowly turning round on the table, eyes downcast. He wasn’t frowning, but his expression was sombre. No glimpses at a phone, or turning towards the door, entirely in his own world. He was definitely drinking alone.  
In my head, the types of people to drink strong stuff from tumblers alone in a bar on a Friday were adulterers, criminals or depressed. I tended to leave them to it.

But for some reason I stared at this sullen man. I will admit a large part of it was because, looks-wise, he was exactly my ‘type’. Fair with ashy blond hair just long enough to be swept across his head. Honey-coloured stubble lining his square, well-defined jaw. A perfectly straight nose as if from a Renaissance painting. And his build seemed broad and strong from what I could see of him, palms dwarfing the glass.  
The only thing missing were blue eyes and he could have been from a dream.

Something else piqued my interest, however. I was curious. Curious as to why he was alone and what his name was. Curious about his story and what made him tick. He was no different from a hundred handsome strangers glimpsed at a bar, yet I had a pull towards him I couldn’t explain.

These thoughts flashed through my head in a few seconds and I debated what to do. I wasn’t worried about how to start a conversation, that was easy, I just wasn’t sure how he would respond. His eyes sill hadn’t lifted from his glass.  
My drinks arrived and I paid. Now or never. Inhaling through my nose, I picked up them slowly to play for time and then stepped tentatively to where he sat. He didn’t stir until I was right at his side – his profile was fantastic.

“Excuse me?” I said. “Are you waiting for someone?”  
The man’s head turned towards me. Yes! Blue eyes! Even in this indoor light I could tell that they were bright, like a cloudless summer sky. Fringed with blond eyelashes who length was picked up in the strip lights above the bar.  
“What’s it to you?” he replied impassively.  
I felt blood rush instantly to my cheeks and my mouth dry up. “I just saw you alone and wondered if you wanted a chat is all” I said, forcing myself to talk evenly. I suddenly felt sweltering.  
He stared for another beat then finally broke my gaze and shrugged. “I guess”.  
This just made me doubly anxious. He clearly was humouring me which would be a painful experience for us both if I went through with it.  
“It’s fine, you don’t have to say yes, I just thought I’d ask” I replied. “Have a nice evening”  
“I just said fine, didn’t I?” he said, voice rising a tone. He pulled out the barstool next to him. “Sit.”

This was terrible! I put my drinks down and slid on to the stool mechanically, feeling my underarms begin to dampen. I couldn’t turn to fully face him until I’d had a gulp of wine for courage. I dreaded what would be in his eyes – pity? Mockery?

The answer was: I couldn’t tell. Up close I could see that there was barely a blemish on his face, making him look young, but there was a hardness to him that betrayed his worldliness. I would guess early thirties. His face was so... broad. Like everything else about him, it looked built to last.

“Is that for me?” he asked, nodding to Jo’s drink.  
“Oh no, that’s for a friend I’m here with” I replied.  
“Oh. I thought you were trying to bribe me for my company” he said with a teasing smirk.  
Finally! I didn’t feel like such an idiot now. Exactly as I’d hoped, his eyes danced when he smiled, reflexively making me do the same.  
“No, I would have gone for something much fancier than this if it were a bribe” I laughed. “Like an entire bottle of something expensive”  
“Is that something you do often?” he teased.  
“Only on Fridays – I like to go round giving Cristal to strange men”  
“Oh, so not only am I not worthy of any drink, let alone Cristal, but you think I’m strange?”. Those eyes, wow. I couldn’t look away.  
I had to laugh. “Well, people don’t usually sit completely alone at a bar”  
He raised one eyebrow slightly. “And?”  
“And you look like a cheap date” I said, biting my lip to stop a massive grin.

Now HE laughed! “Wow, I see now”, revealing white, uniform teeth. “You ask to sit with me just to insult me, and then go back to your friend and laugh about me”.  
The energy behind his face when he smiled was mesmerising. Excitement fluttered in my chest and I had to clasp my hands together to keep them from fiddling. Keep it cool.

“I’m not really in a rush to get back, to be honest” I replied.  
“Oh?” he said, taking a sip of his drink. I tried not to stare.  
“We’re here to celebrate someone else getting the promotion I went for” I admitted.  
“Bitch”.  
The comment was so direct that I started. “I’m sorry?”  
“The person that took the job instead of you” he replied coolly.  
“How did you know they were a woman?”  
He shrugged. “Doesn’t matter, would have said the same thing if they were a man” and threw the rest of his drink back, slamming the glass down. He signalled to the bartender for another.

Turning back to me, he asked “So what do you do?”. I’d been ogling the muscled thighs in his black jeans and trying to guess his physique beneath his pull-on hoodie. Everything so far had ticked my boxes.  
“Marketing. For a data protection company” I said, hoping he hadn’t clocked my gawking. I had some more wine.  
“Sounds boring as shit”  
I snorted. “Well, it is, but it’s secure and I get to have a life around it, which is the most important thing to me”  
He leaned in slightly and I literally felt my heartrate spike. “Some might argue that without buckets of money, life doesn’t mean shit”  
Who on earth was this man? He was confrontational and blunt to the point of rude. And he’d sworn twice in two sentences. Until now, these traits had guaranteed to draw no interest from me. But for some inexplicable reason, in him they made my breath catch.  
“Well I assume you’re a millionaire then, if you believe that?” I asked wryly.  
He scoffed, looking away. “I wish”  
A pause. “What do you do?”  
“I own a shop. Electronics”. He was running his hands up and down his thighs as he spoke. I looked up too late – he’d seen me staring. A heat began to kindle in his features, matching the flush coming to mine.

“Everything alright?” Jo’s blaring voice cut in. She’d materialised at my elbow.  
Caught off guard, I started babbling. “Oh I’m so sorry Jo, here’s your drink, I was just about to bring it over any way, sorry, I got talking –“  
“It’s alright!” she interrupted with a brilliant smile. “I wasn’t coming to drag you away, just wanted my JD is all. You carry on with...?” she turned to beam at the man watching with an adorable bemused expression. With embarrassment I realised I hadn’t asked his name.  
“Wolfgang” he said.  
“Wolfgang. I’m Johanna by the way. I’ll leave you to it!” and winked at me as she left.

“Sorry about that” I mumbled, shifting in my seat. “She’s quite full-on”  
“Why are you apologising? You did nothing wrong” Wolfgang said, picking up his next drink. “I assume she’s not the one that snaked your job from you”  
I had to laugh at that. “No, and I’ve also made out that I’m a very sore loser. They hired the best person for the job and I just have to deal with it”  
“Even I know that you don’t think that’s true” Wolfgang said teasingly. “It’s all over your face”  
The direct comment about my appearance sent another wave of warmth through me. What was wrong with me?

We carried on like that, as if we were playing a game. Revealing fragments about ourselves buried amongst jokes and flirts, dancing around simple points before we actually got to them. And all the while Wolfgang remained maddeningly and totally gorgeous, and as my wine glass emptied, my attraction grew. I was in trouble.  
I realised I hadn’t looked at my phone in a while when Wolfgang went to the toilet. We’d been there for over an hour! I suddenly realised how my stomach ached and that my head was a little bit giddy from wine on an empty stomach. And, looking at his empty barstool, how much I didn’t want to leave Wolfgang yet.

Jo had texted me: _FIT!! Everything ok??_  
_All good. Leaving now though, am starving_. I replied.  
The response was instant: _With or without hunky Wolfie?_  
I smiled: _Do people even say hunky any more?_

The man in question was back. Crunch time.

“Look, Wolfgang, I’m going to have to get something cos I’m starving” I began.  
He started pulling his leather jacket on. “Thank god, I thought you’d never ask” he said. Seeing my confusion, he added “I’m fucking famished. Let’s get some food!” with a dazzling grin.  
I couldn’t have grabbed my coat and said my goodbyes faster if I’d tried.  
“Keen” he smirked.  
“Hungry” I corrected. We both knew he was right though.

The cool air was shocking after the warmth of the bar and I drew my coat round me tighter. Wolfgang was a head taller than me, and in the gloom of the evening his features were shadowed, only a glint of his eyes clearly visible.  
“Where to?” he asked. God, even his outline in the streetlight was sexy.  
I shrugged, trying to play it cool after being so obviously keen. “The nearest place?”  
“Perfect”.  
We ended up perched with kebabs on a concrete block in the middle of a square of shops, all closed now. People drifted across the tiles in straggling groups, their conversations creating a pleasant hum in the air. I gave Jo a quick text before I had my first bite of food.  
I realised I was genuinely enjoying myself with Wolfgang. Silences, like now, weren’t awkward and conversations, although playful, weren’t draining. For the first time in a while, I felt content.

“I didn’t realise how hungry I was” I said after I had inhaled half my kebab.  
“What would you have done for food if you hadn’t met me?” Wolfgang asked, at my left.  
“Tricked another poor victim into feeding me”  
He snorted. “Then you really have played me for a fool tonight”.  
There it was. With my stomach warm with food and my heart full of excitement, I finally turned to look at him. Wolfgang still had a mouthful of food, but was looking at me with dancing eyes. Daring me to say the next sentence.  
And I did.  
“And the night’s not over yet”  
“Hm?” Wolfgang shifted and swallowed his bite. With pleasure I saw I’d said exactly what he had hoped. “What do you mean by that?”  
“I don’t live too far from here. You can come back to mine if you’d like”. It sounded like someone else had said using my voice. But the pounding in my chest confirmed it was me.  
Wolfgang feigned indifference. “Well, I don’t know...” he began, rubbing his neck. “I’ve got an early start tomorrow...”  
“Who said anything about a late night? I just asked if you wanted to come over” I said, all innocence.  
Wolfgang grunted, “Fine”, but he was smiling.

“Great” I stood and took his rubbish and mine to the bin because I didn’t want him to see the stupid goofy grin spreading across my face. I jumped as I turned back – he was right behind me. And then he kissed me.

Hot. That was my first thought. His lips were hot and the hand on across my cheek was hot and his breath on my face was hot. Then I allowed myself to melt. To appreciate the softness of his mouth and feel the short hair on the back of his head. To feel the absolute thrill that being this close to him sent pulsing through me.  
I pulled back first. Wolfgang closed the distance again. My god, he was incredible, the gentleness still hinting at a power lying just beneath. I felt a tug in my lower belly.

I pulled away properly this time. He looked as indifferent as ever, except the blown pupils betrayed him. I wondered how I looked.  
“Shall we?” I asked softly.  
Wolfgang put his hands in pockets and bent his head. “Lead the way”

I had some doubts as we walked. Despite his charms and confidence, he essentially was still a stranger that I didn’t even know had existed this afternoon, heck, didn’t know had existed three hours ago! I sent Jo a text letting her know what was happening to reassure myself I wasn’t being completely stupid.  
But as we drew near to my flat, I let my feelings from our kiss earlier rush through me again. Excitement and heat. It was probably stupid, definitely reckless. But you know what – I think I needed something exciting in my life. I couldn’t believe that Wolfgang had followed me home to hurt me. I just couldn’t.

“Here we are” I said at the top of the four flights of stairs in near-darkness (the lights were never working). I pulled my keys from my bag and looked back at him. “Not too tired from the climb, I hope?”  
Wolfgang went from standing unperturbed to bent over, pretending to huff and puff. “I can... barely stand...” he mock-gasped. I couldn’t help but smile as I opened the door.

Hurrying ahead to turn the lights on and quickly make the room presentable, I didn’t register the stark chill as I usually did. As usual when I was nervous, I began to prattle about sorry how cold it was, and I really needed to clean, and I wasn’t expecting company, and the toilet was at the end of the corridor and did he want a drink –  
I realised he hadn’t said a word and I turned. He was standing with his back against the wall, smirking at me. “What?” I said, flushing.  
Wolfgang shook his head and looked down briefly. “You worry too much. You know I couldn’t give a shit about how clean the apartment is. I’m not here for that”  
“What are you here for then?” I asked, not breaking his powerful gaze. Those EYES.

He crossed the room in a heartbeat and kissed me again, deeply, his hands splayed on my back to press me to him. His feel and smell was utterly intoxicating. I opened my mouth on his and let his tongue explore mine fiercely, unable to hold back a small moan at the feeling. I wanted him yesterday.  
As if reading my thoughts, he broke the kiss to whisper “Bedroom?” in my ear.  
Still not able to resist a tease, I replied “Yeah, I have one. What about it?” and laughed when he looked me with an unamused face. I slipped out of his arms and opened the door to my room.  
I flicked on the beside lamp and my fairy lights along the picture rail as Wolfgang followed me in and shut the door. The golden light looked divine on his fair complexion.

For the first time since the bar, I felt awkward, standing at the edge of my bed (which, thankfully, I’d made up this morning). Seeing this mysterious man from the city looking at me in the sanctuary of my bedroom seemed like a dream. I rubbed my palms on the side of my skirt and was about to break the silence with something stupid when Wolfgang said evenly, “We don’t have to do this”.  
The thought of building up to this moment and then not having him in my arms, in my bed, made my heart lurch. No. I was certain. As an answer, I tugged off my cardigan and began slowly undoing my shirt buttons, not breaking his gaze.  
“No, we don’t have to” I replied. Watching him watching me was making my breath shallow.  
I struggled with the highest button, just at my sternum. I blinked and Wolfgang’s lips crashed into mine again and he yanked it clean off the fabric, pushing the shirt off my shoulders. I didn’t even have time to think about my unsexy choice of bra before that too fell to the floor.  
“You do this often?” I murmured against his broad neck as brought his hands to my breasts. I moaned as his warm hands squeezed them and his hips ground into my body in response. I didn’t realise how I’d missed being touched like this.  
“Only on Fridays” he replied, guiding me to sit on the bed. Kneeling in front of me with smouldering eyes, Wolfgang slide his hand slowly up my thigh and brought his mouth to my nipple. As his second hand moved to pinch and tease the other one and I really couldn’t help but gasp and whine as I clutched at the back of his gorgeous blond head. A second of quiet before he moved to the other breast, sucking and working on it with his mouth. The mere sight of his face at my breast sent me into overdrive. My body was rocking and arching into him of its own accord, desperate for more.

I somehow managed to pull back and kneel on the bed, reaching for the zip of my skirt. Wolfgang tugged his hoodie off, revealing his solid but toned physique, exactly as I’d hoped. The next thing I knew he was completely naked and I still hadn’t got my damn skirt off.  
He laughed at what my expression must have been. “Not bad, huh?” he said, climbing on to the bed with me. Not bad was the understatement of the century. “Let me help you with that” he said as he reached around me and undid the zip, pulling my skirt to my knees. I drew breath as my nipples brushed his chest and slid the skirt off, along with my tights. Just my dull work knickers were left.

Kissing me again, Wolfgang guided me down on to my back and propped himself on his elbows just above me. “You look fucking incredible” he growled, sending another surge of warmth through me. My body ached to be touched and I arched my back just to feel my skin brush his. The heat was coming off him in waves. I could feel his heavy breath on my cheek as his right hand traced me from my shoulder to my groin  
“Are you ready for me?” he murmured as he teased the waistband of my knickers.  
“Not quite” I lied into his half-lidded eyes. I knew I was good to go already, but I wanted to savour this; I wanted to really, really want it.  
His hand trailed lower. I suddenly felt a stab of embarrassment.  
“I haven’t, um, I wasn’t expecting, er...” I stammered, avoiding his eyes. “I haven’t... tidied up down there”.  
“Why would I give a shit about that? Neither have I” came the answer.  
Yes, but you’re so blond it’s practically translucent! I wanted to reply, but I said nothing and tried to slow the pounding of my heart.

Wolfgang’s eyes flashed as his hand dipped into my underwear, finding my core. Any embarrassment about what he would think instantly dissolved. I gripped his shoulders and moaned as he slipped two fingers inside me and began to slowly draw in and out, in and out... The sound they made seem to turn him on even more as he started to rock his body in time with his hand. His thumb suddenly circled my clit and I yelped. “Good?” he whispered, not taking his eyes off my face. I managed to gasp a ‘yes’, trying not to writhe under him, but the feeling of his fingers was just something else. I was really, really ready now.  
Wolfgang pulled my knickers away and I kicked them off, sealing our mouths with a wet kiss as I did so. This was it.  
“Wait! Hang on” I suddenly remembered a condom and twisted to my bedside cabinet to grab one. Suddenly feel self-conscious about the brief silence and that fact that I was wildly turned on and naked beneath a wildly turned on and naked virtual stranger, I clumsily ripped the packet open. I tried to not to think too hard about the how the laws of physics were going to work here as I slid the condom on him.

I need not have worried. I was so turned on there was practically no resistance as Wolfgang pushed inside me, starting slow to let me get used to him and then working up a rhythm. “You feel insane” he groaned, his cheek pressed to mine, his waist between my legs.  
Meanwhile I was moaning and bucking my hips to meet his like no tomorrow. He just felt so HOT. I gripped his buttocks to try and push him further inside me. Curses, shouts, his name - I wasn’t in control of what came out of my mouth.  
“You like that?” Wolfgang murmured into my throat, still thrusting wholly into me.  
“Yes” I gasped, eyes closed, trying to process everything I was feeling. His lips found my breast again and I cried out, clutching his hair. “Wolfie...”  
“Yes?”  
“It’s too much, I can’t...” I struggled to put the overload I was having into words.  
“Yes you can”  
“I can’t”  
“Ok...” he slowly pulled out and I whimpered at the cold air that rushed over where his body had been. Kissing me briefly, he whispered “Turn around”.

I would have stood on my head if he’d asked. As Wolfgang entered me from behind this time, I bunched my pillow up in my fists and knew I wouldn’t be able to take much longer. It felt like something inside me was going to snap.  
It sounded like Wolfgang was nearing the end as well, his pants becoming audible groans in time with each thrust. “Oh, I’m gonna, oh fuck” he breathed. And then he gripped my thighs, moaning as he finished with a few final pulses.

He pulled out quickly and I heard the condom land in the bin as I relaxed on to my front, feeling like I was glowing. I pulled my starry blanket to cover myself as Wolfgang collapsed heavily next to me, chest still heaving. Even thought we'd just been as intimate as two people could possibly be, I hugged myself under the blanket. Cuddling was for couples. Which we were not.  
Wolfgang propped himself up on one elbow, grinning like a giddy schoolboy. "Well?" he asked, his eyes searching mine.  
I pulled a face. "It was alright, I guess". But I couldn't be serious for long.  
He laughed adorably. "Cow"  
"Dick"  
I was dreading the moment he had to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, might some add other chapters later!


End file.
